To The Past
Plot The ep starts at the Chimerian Hammer. Vilgax is at his throne and Psyphon is beside him. (Vilgax): One day Tennyson will get his- (Psyphon): -If I may, master, if you want to defeat Tennyson, I suggest we travel 8 years back to the past to obtain the prototype Omnitrix from 10-year old Ben. (Vilgax): So be it! Later, Ben and co and Jimmy are at Mr. Smoothy. (Jimmy): Thank you for bringing me here, Ben. (Ben): No problem, Jimmy. (Jimmy): Hey, what's that in the sky? (Kevin): Looks like an interdimensional portal. (Ben): Eon? (Kevin): No, a portal to the past. (Gwen): Rook? (Rook): It is not me. They hear an evil laugh. (Ben): Vilgax! Vilgax and Psyphon enter the portal with the Chimeran Hammer and Ben chases after him, but Rook stops him. (Rook): Ben-Dude, if you go back to the past, the whole timeline will be altered. Professor Paradox teleports in. (Professor Paradox): If I may, ladies, or rather, lady and gentlemen, I believe I have an idea on how to end Vilgax's plan. (Ben): How? (Professor Paradox): Well, I'll bend the laws of time. (Kevin): Again? (Professor Paradox): Yes. (Ben): Well, we better go.Jimmy, keep an eye out for that portal. They teleport out. Meanwhile 8 years ago (Young Ben's summer), Young Ben and Young Gwen are sitting outside the Rust Bucket. Vilgax and Psyphon teleport in. (Young Ben, as he and Young Gwen get up): Squidface? Is that really you? (Vilgax): I am from the future, and I am here to take the Omnitrix. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook teleport in. (Ben): No you're not. (Young Ben): Who are you? (Ben): I'm you as an 18-year old.I can prove it. You like Sumo Slammers, sleep with Furry Freddy and you dance in your underwear. (Young Ben): TMI! (Young Gwen): Who are the others? (Ben): This is Gwen and Kevin- (Young Ben): Kevin? As in Kevin 11? (Kevin): Don't worry, I'm a Plumber just like the other three you see here. (Young Ben): Yeah, right. Who's the blue dude? (Gwen): A new teammate, Rook. (Vilgax): Enough! (Psyphon): Yes. Master Vilgax does not like to be disturbed. (Ben and Young Ben): Hero time! Ben transforms. (Blitzwolfer): Blitzwolfer! Young Ben transforms into Heatblast. (Vilgax): Psyphon, attack! (Psyphon): As you wish, sire. He shoots missiles at the team. Young Gwen creates a mana shield to protect them. The missiles penetrate the shield, causing the shield to dissipate. The missiles hit Blitzwolfer and Heatblast, causing them to fall to the ground. Past Max comes out of the Rust Bucket. (Past Max, as Blitzwolfer and Heatblast get up): What in roasted lion? (Heatblast): Grandpa, look, I know you have a trillion questions to ask, but we can explain later. Right now we gotta fight Vilgax and his lackey. (Psyphon): Lackey? (Kevin, touching a tree, absorbing the material): Yeah, lackey. Kevin, now in wood form, runs towards Psyphon and hits him, but he throws Kevin towards Gwen, making them fall to the ground. They get up. Past Max takes out a laser lance and uses it to shoot laser at Vilgax. Psyphon quickly jumps in front of Vilgax to protect him. Psyphon gets hit by the laser and falls to the ground. (Psyphon): I took one for you, master. He becomes unconscious. (Blitzwolfer): Close your ears, guys! Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Heatblast, Young Gwen and Past Max close their ears. (Vilgax): A Loboan's sonic howl has no effect on me. (Blitzwolfer): We'll see about that. Blitzwolfer divides his muzzle into four and emits a sonic howl at Vilgax. (Vilgax): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Blitzwolfer merges his muzzle into two again. Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Heatblast, Young Gwen and Past Max open their ears. Vilgax smashes the ground. A cloud of mist appears. When it fades, Kevin is in human form and Vilgax, carrying Young Gwen and Past Max, and Psyphon are running away. (Heatblast): Grandpa! Gwen! The prototype Omnitrix times out and Heatblast reverts back to Young Ben. (Blitzwolfer): I got this! He transforms. (Spidermonkey): Spidermonkey! Not good enough. Maybe I should go... He goes ultimate. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): ...Ultimate Spidermonkey! He spits a web at the villains, but they avoid it and escape out of sight. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Oh man. He devolves back into Spidermonkey and reverts back into Ben. (Rook): We are required to locate them. (Ben): How? (Young Ben): The Rust Bucket? (Kevin): We could travel with it, but, Gwen, can you track your younger self? Gwen's eyes glow pink. (Gwen, as the pink glow fades): No, the energy tracks back to me. (Ben): Then there's no time to lose. Let's go. He transforms. (Upgrade): Upgrade! He merges with the Rust Bucket. (Upgrade): Get in. Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Young Ben get in the Rust Bucket. Young Ben closes the door and they all take seats. Upgrade then drives away in hyperdrive mode.Soon they reach their destination: under the Chimerian Hammer. Upgrade unmerges from the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): There it is. The Chimeran Hammer. (Upgrade): Gotta fly! He transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! (Kevin): No way I'm flyin' on Air Stinkfly. (Gwen): Don't worry. She creates a mana platform. Kevin, Rook, Young Ben and herself get on it. The mana platform and Stinkfly fly up to the Chimeran Hammer and burst in. The mana platform fades away. Young Gwen and Past Max are in an energy prison. (Young Ben): Let em' go! (Vilgax): Only if you give me your Omnitrix. (Young Ben): Not a chance! He transforms into Diamondhead. Stinkfly transforms too. (Articguana): Articguana! Diamondhead shoots crystals at Vilgax, surrounding him. Articguana then uses his frost breath to freeze the crystals, ultimately freezing Vilgax too. Vilgax's eyes close and the ice stops vibrating. Diamondhead reverts to Young Ben. (Articguana): Now... He transforms. (AmpFibian): AmpFibian! He hovers towards the energy prison and absorbs it, freeing Young Gwen and Past Max. AmpFibian reverts back to Ben. (Young Ben): Oh yeah! (Ben): You do know he'll return, right? Professor Paradox teleports in. (Professor Paradox): No spoilers, Benjamin. I do believe that we must return back to our own time. (Gwen): What about Psyphon? (Professor Paradox): When he awakes he'll already be in the Plumbers of Young Ben's time captivity. As for Vilgax here... Later, the Plumbers of Young Ben's time are slowly melting the ice, which frees an unconscious Vilgax's body. Meanwhile 8 years in the future... (Ben): So, no more Vilgax? (Professor Paradox): I'm afraid not, Ben. (Ben): Aww man!!! THE END! Major Events *Jimmy makes his first reappearance. *Blitzwolfer, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Articguana and AmpFibian make their first reappearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (18 and 10 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (18 and 10 years old) *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones (first reappearance) *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson (60 years old) Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens Used By Ben *Blitzwolfer (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Articguana (first reappearance) *AmpFibian (first reappearance) By Young Ben *Heatblast *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 2